Taijou Shingon
|image=Taijou.jpg |kanji=怠条真言 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Taijou Shingon |literal english=Mantra of Neglect |english tv=Vayvayaastra |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |related jutsu=Tailed Beast Shockwave |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release, Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Sun Wukong (SahaTo), Akuhyō |hand signs=Horse |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is perhaps the only technique like it that exists on this level of power, though it may not be the case. Parting the clouds as it cut its path across the horizon. There are many techniques in the shinobi world that utilizes sound or devices for their usage, whether for reconstruction or destruction. However, this technique on the other hand, utilizes the concept of frequency an vibration to bring this technique into fruition and is effective in the Astral Plane, the Mental Plane and the Physical Plan. Therefore, users of the illustrious Rinnegan fall under the effects of the Mantra of Neglect as its power only stems from either the Astral Plane or the Physical Plane. The user employs natural energy, enlightened energy in tangent with their physical energy and focuses this intent into their trachea. The accretion for this technique is similar to how a tailed beast forms a Tailed Beast Ball and the just as powerful Tailed Beast Shockwave and is considered the loudest sound-based technique in existence and one of the most lethal. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. Abilities The user can alter the end result of this technique by altering the ratio of chakra added into it in accordance with the amount in reserves. After the buildup and chakra formation is complete, the user expels this force as a super concussive wave. The resulting voice is considered by all whom heard it, the loudest sound conceivable. This concussive wave has an extremely high frequency and an excessive vibrational change. Along with damaging the inner ear, this technique also has the ability to knock back multiple opponents because as a sound wave, this technique is unable to be guarded by conventional means. This attack crushes hostility with a thundering voice, knocking the opponent away beyond the and it can travel through any medium without hindrance. This vocal attack can be localized to one location or into various locations while keeping the same relative strength. This unique verbal technique can cause a physiologic change in the victims, making them extremely susceptible the auditory attacks further along the line. The shockwave in the astral sense, is able to knock the soul from out of the body thusly branding with mantra not enabling the soul to return to any physical form. This makes the getting hit by the Taijou Shingon a certain death as the soul is completely removed from the physical vessel. On the Mental Plane, this can techniques distorts the spiritual memory of any victim that this technique effects. The mantra causes distorted memory functions through the motorized functions of thought generation, memory recollection and formation. Other effects if this technique is being able to shatter multiple forms of matter without any physical contact, objects include shattering bones, tree branches and boulders and even repel techniques such as full powered with minimal effort. At a much close range, this technique is fatal as the lurid sounds literally cause an implosion in the inner ear cavity. The physical damage is two fold, as it would come in the form of either vibrational tissue damage and loss of consciousness (probably from low-frequency sounds) or heat buildup (from higher-frequency sounds). Theoretically, the sound produced by this technique reaches at around 210 decibels and can be heard as far as 85km away and can be traced to even further distances but as an extremely low frequency wave. The duration lasts about 3 to 5 seconds on average. The lungs begin to rupture and presumably embolism due to air blast occur at slightly over 200 decibels. Miraculously, the user is immune to the sound produced by this technique, but it can only be used sparingly as it will cause severe damage to the user's throat during repeated use. In the face of other techniques, this actually lowers their level of their vibrational form as it is stated to be the basic premise of the Gushkin-banda techniques. Variations *Akuhyō is has been noted to perform through not only through the normal method of using your vocal chords but he is also able to perform this technique by exerting the preconceived sound through his tenketsu thereby amplifying the intensity and tripling the range of it. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Wind Release Category:Yang Release